


♥ Hasta que te enamores de mi ♥

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PROTECT MATSUN
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Dedicado y escrito con mucho cariño para mi bella Lena, realmente disfruté mucho haciéndolo ♥





	♥ Hasta que te enamores de mi ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado y escrito con mucho cariño para mi bella Lena, realmente disfruté mucho haciéndolo ♥

** HASTA QUE TE ENAMORES DE MI **

 

Issei nunca en su vida pensó que hubiera persona capaz de llamar su atención. Al menos hasta que, en su primer día de la escuela secundaria, apareció Oikawa Tooru.  
Con una sonrisa cómplice se acercaba hacia él, hablando algo sobre el equipo de volley y el pobre muchacho no pudo hacer más que asentir. “ _Sí, joder sí, que si me dices que vayamos de noche a pasear por territorio Yakuza, yo te sigo_ ”. Pero no fue hasta que la iluminación de aquella persona se desvaneció temporalmente para pasar al escrutinio, que lo vio mejor: alto, casi tanto como él, rizos hermosos color chocolate haciendo juego con los profundos ojos, esbelto y coqueto, brillante en todos los sentidos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que en ese momento estaba loco por él y rezó a todos los dioses que el “ _enamoramiento_ ” se evaporara pronto.

 

Uno puede soñar ¿no?.

 

Un año después, Matsukawa Issei había reunido un monto considerable de información poco útil respecto al castaño que ahora, hacia sí mismo, admitía gustarle. Su amor por los aliens era algo perturbador así como su obsesión con practicar más horas de las que su cuerpo le permitía. Casi siempre olía a vainilla o canela, su nariz se fruncía de una manera demasiado tierna cuando alguna de las bromas en conjunto le fastidiaba y la forma de rebajar a sus rivales con esa actitud que a su mejor amigo le molestaba, en cambio a Matsun le derretía por completo. ¿Qué decir? Estaba jodido, pero bien jodido si le preguntaban.

 

Es por eso que, cuando la suficiente confianza entre ambos le permitió ver el amor ciego que Oikawa sentía por Iwaizumi, tan parecido a lo que él mismo experimentaba en ese momento, por lo que  decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto, llevárselo a la tumba y muy por el contrario de pensar en sí mismo, ayudar al castaño con aquello.

  
Masoquista, sí, señor, pero es que no podía ver tan triste a la persona que amaba y Matsukawa Issei no era un ser egoísta, así que, si eso le permitía ver la sonrisa encantadora que tanto adoraba mucho más a menudo, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, el daño real ya estaba hecho y la resignación era su pan de cada día.

 

Claro que, todas las resoluciones políticamente correctas que pudo llegar a tener, sufrieron el primer quiebre en cuanto el castaño le informó que iba a confesarse la noche de la graduación y en ese momento su corazón se llenó de sentimientos oscuros de envidia, desamor, tristeza, aunque no los dejó salir. Lo apoyaría de cualquier forma pues estar enamorado también implicaba pensar en la felicidad del otro, aunque no fuese suyo.

 

Así, se preparó para lo inevitable y cuando el día tan esperado llegó, fingió con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse dolido por los ojos de chocolate llenos de esperanza que sólo el amor verdadero puede darte. Se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos en un gesto de amistad reciprocado por el otro chico, dándole ánimos al oído y luego, decidió ahogarse en uno de los bowls llenos de ponche sin alcohol ubicados en las mesas más alejadas de la pista de baile, cortesía de los directivos de Aoba Johsai.

 

Y justo cuando más necesitaba algo de alcohol.

 

La fiesta era bastante alegre, Hanamaki revoloteaba a su alrededor a sabiendas del estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo, enfrascado en la difícil tarea de hacerle apartar la mirada del futuro para de novios, aunque lo que menos imaginaba era que aquella descripción estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad y, en cuanto los vio alejarse puertas afuera hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, imparable fue la fuerza que lo llevó a seguirlos.

 

Su corazón latía doloroso contra el pecho, con una rapidez descomunal, sentía cómo pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con dejarse caer por los costados de sus ojos y no supo qué tan tarde había llegado hasta que la voz de Iwaizumi lo sacó de su trance angustioso.

 

—No es que no me gustes porque eres un chico, Kusokawa, yo… no siento atracción hacia nadie, desde hace un tiempo que lo comprendí y ya no me mortifica tanto, si tengo que definirme con una etiqueta quizás podría decir que soy asexual, pero no eres tú, siento no poder corresponderte a ti o a otra persona… ah, no se qué mas decirte, no me mires así!

 

Sus ojos impacientes de conocer la reacción se posaron en Oikawa, quién estaba petrificado en su lugar, tal que un Dementor estuviera succionando todo rastro de esperanza y felicidad en su cuerpo, dejando sólo la triste realidad y las pesadillas constantes en su mente para que lo consumieran.

 

Le dolía verlo así, joder. ¿Por qué lo rechazas, Iwaizumi? Míralo, es un ángel, un dulce ángel que cualquier bastardo sería suertudo de tener y te eligió a ti, qué desperdicio.

No podía seguir mirando, no así.

  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a sus piernas, caminó de vuelta hacia las puertas del gimnasio y detrás de ellas, Hanamaki aguardaba ansioso por él. No hablaron demasiado, fueron puras miradas y el chico de cabellos más claros entendió a la perfección por qué su mejor amigo decidía retirarse a su hogar en ese momento, sabiendo que al estar sus padres de viaje romántico, podría gritar y descargar todo su corazón sin terceros estorbando.

Justo cuando estaba alcanzando la esquina y entrada de la escuela, tuvo que girar de forma abrupta al oír al castaño llamándolo con desesperación.  
  
—¡Matsun! No me dejes aquí, espera… —Suplicó derrumbándose emocionalmente después de contener el rechazo tras una fachada, en cuanto supo que estaban solos en la oscuridad, y el más alto, por un momento, se sintió privilegiado de poder ver ese lado de Oikawa que nadie más podía. Aunque, ¿para qué engañarse? El título de íntimo amigo era lo que le permitía acceder a ese deplorable estado de llanto y desesperanza del contrario.

Sin saber qué hacer, lo rodeó con sus brazos para consolarlo y consolarse al mismo tiempo, acariciando su espalda en tanto lo oía sollozar en su hombro. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era continuar esa especie de festival de llanto en su casa  y se separó apenas sin cortar el abrazo, pero obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo sé, créeme que sé cómo te sientes, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, yo ya me iba a casa… puedes venir conmigo, ¿sí?

 

Y sólo bastó un movimiento del castaño asintiendo para apresurarse por las calles oscuras, dando las gracias de poder vivir a poca distancia de su escuela, aunque ya graduado no le veía demasiada utilidad.

 

Las medias luces hacían del rostro de Oikawa algo mágico y era que aunque tuviera los ojos inflamados por el llanto, se veía espectacular o quizás, sólo quizás, era el amor ciego hablando esta vez, pues si mal no recordaba, el único momento en el que se veía feo era cuando lloraba.

Sonrió por primera vez de verdad en todo ese día, rebuscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, soltando el brazo de su acompañante para poder abrir la puerta y asegurarse en la comodidad de su hogar.

 

Sin perder demasiado el tiempo, prendió todas las luces y corrió a hacer té en la cocina, ambos lo necesitaban. El castaño entre tanto permanecía con la mirada perdida, observando los alrededores y caminando en su dirección con la tristeza hablando por su falta de palabras. De pronto, mientras servía el té, sintió peso adicional en su hombro y algo de humedad proveniente del llanto ahora tranquilo, diferente al de hacía unos momentos.

 

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con el corazón roto de Oikawa, pues el suyo yacía en pedazos hacía tiempo, así que sin meditarlo tomó su mano y lo guió al sofá.

 

 —Te quedas ahí, ya vuelvo, no puedo hacer esto… al menos sobrio.

 

Apuntó con el dedo para hacer énfasis en sus dichos y corrió hacia su cuarto, revolviendo entre los cajones dónde tenía escondido un vodka que había comprado para beber con Hanamaki después de la graduación y dar el primer paso para superar al castaño que, ahora, yacía en estado semi vegetativo en su sala de estar. Bien, muy bien.

 

La mirada del otro chico se tornó confusa en cuanto vio la botella, pero se relajó visiblemente al darse cuenta de al menos podría ahogar sus penas en algo más que un aburrido té de hierbas orgánicas. Llevó dos vasos enormes, vertiendo bebida hasta el tope y le entregó uno con una sonrisa que intentaba ser comprensiva. Sin palabras de por medio, brindaron desganados, bebieron hasta terminarse la botella y comenzaron a sacar sus corazones a la luz.

 

—¿Sabes Oikawa? Tienes suerte, al menos Iwaizumi no te rechazó por otro, en cambio yo, nunca tuve oportunidad con el chico que me gusta, por Dios, deberías verlo, se te caerían los calzones, es tan… es tan… olvídalo, necesito más vodka… —Tomando nuevamente el envase vacío, lo arrojó hacia el piso alfombrado, enojado por no tener más del brebaje para perder la consciencia y se detuvo al sentir a Oikawa recostarse sobre su regazo con un hermoso puchero adornando sus facciones.

 

—Matsun Matsun~ ¿Cómo puede decirme que no? ¡MÍRAME! ¡Debería ser capaz de generarle algo hasta al más heterosexual de los hombres! —Exclamó el castaño desabrochando botón por botón de la camisa celeste del traje, exponiendo su torso sin dejar la infantil expresión, desinhibido causada por el alcohol—. Soy muy lindo, Iwa-chan es un idiota, él se lo pierde… oye… ya que nuestros intereses amorosos no nos quieren, sería un desperdicio si no hacemos algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

 

Antes de poder procesar lo dicho, se encontró con el castaño acomodando sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, quedando a horcajadas y frente a frente, la vista más tentadora que Matsukawa Issei había visto en su vida. ¿Estaba soñando?

 

—No vas a rechazarme tú también, ¿verdad Matsun? —Dijo con un suspiro sobre el cuello del más alto, abrazándose a su figura lo más posible y toda la moralidad se fue con su sobriedad perdida.

 

No supo si fue un gruñido o una confirmación a secas, pero comenzó a actuar rápidamente, atrayendo el rostro del ex-capitán para su primer beso, y sus labios eran tal y como los imaginaba: suaves, deliciosos aunque no opacados por el alcohol. Los mordió con apenas algo de presión mientras que sus manos sujetaban el cuerpo como si pudiese acercarlo más aún.

 

Todos los años sufriendo esa atracción unilateral, descargados en caricias que transmitían la devoción de amar en silencio, y aunque ya no le importaba, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de eso, esperaba que olvidara todo a la mañana siguiente y así podría avanzar.

 

Con la voz agitada, el castaño pidió entre palabras que no se entendían muy bien, que lo llevase a su habitación para estar más cómodos y así fue. Se tambalearon entre besos de lengua hasta caer estrepitosamente en las sábanas de la cama, descubriendo sus cuerpos casi desgarrando las vestimentas, priorizando el actuar rápido y no arrepentirse.

A sólo un paso de la completa desnudez, Oikawa se detuvo en seco, empujando apenas al más alto con un sonrojo pocas veces visto en sus mejillas y, desviando la mirada, confesó:

 

—N-Nunca lo hice, sólo se lo que vi en… Internet, tienes que, ya sabes… prepararme, pero no seas muy brusco, ¿si?—Señalando hacia su cintura baja, pasó la mano por el creciente bulto en sus pantalones hacia atrás, dándose a entender con esa simple acción.

 

Entonces iban a hacerlo por despecho.

 

—Es mi primera vez también, no lo seré, relájate… —Fue todo lo que pudo responder, deshaciéndose de todo rastro de tela sobre ambos, en igualdad de condiciones hacia una desnudez que no pensaba ver en ese tipo de términos, alimentando un sentimiento agridulce de ser el consuelo, el segundo lugar.

 

Sin temor a que su devoción fuese descubierta, usó el coraje que sólo el alcohol pudo darle y comenzó, poco a poco, a tocar con sus labios cada trozo de pálida piel con besos húmedos, que iban bajando desde su cuello trazando un camino hacia la clavícula, sus abdominales y por último, la erección esperando por algún tipo de atención, la cual no se hizo esperar.

 

Antes de seguir su recorrido, la realidad lo trajo de vuelta al ver que se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle por lo que, interrumpió el caliente juego previo para rebuscar entre su cajón de la mesa de luz, la botella de lubricante a medio terminar que guardaba para cuando las hormonas no le daban tregua y volvió a colocarse entre las esbeltas piernas del castaño, colocando el líquido en uno de sus dedos y masajeando la entrada contrayéndose al más mínimo toque, fascinado con la vista tan sensual y dispuesta a sus ojos.

 

Al momento de ingresar el primer dedo, sintió las contracciones fuertes impulsándolo, a Oikawa tensarse bajo su tacto admitiendo que aquello se sentía raro, pero incitándole a seguir. Para distraerlo del dolor y la incomodidad, comenzó a lamer el miembro olvidado por el momento, succionando, sintiendo cómo su propia erección latía ante la necesidad de algo más pero decidió ignorarla, hoy se trataba de Oikawa, del chico que para bien o para mal, amaba y esta era su despedida, después de esta noche se dedicaría usar la distancia para olvidar todo rastro de ese hermoso pero a la vez caótico sentimiento.

Pero en el ahora, iba a amarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Supo que podía insertar un segundo dedo en cuanto éste comenzó a moverse sobre el que ya estaba dentro y así, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, un tercero mientras su boca seguía practicando succiones sobre la punta del glande.

 

Ya cansado de tanto juego y con la excitación a más no poder, Oikawa se quebró.

 

—Matsun, M-Matsun, por favor, ya estoy listo… —Suplicaba con un tono de voz alejado del usual de siempre, sumiso y triste.

 

Apenas pudo terminar de quitarse los pantalones e interiores cuando el castaño se abalanzó a tocarlo, envolviendo el miembro con sus manos mientras le aplicaba el lubricante aún sobre la cama, asegurándose de cubrirlo lo suficiente para que no le doliera demasiado al entrar y, tranquilamente, lo llevó consigo a la cama y entre sus piernas, besando sus labios con pasión que quizás no sabía que sentía.

 

Porque Matsukawa lo trataba como a un tesoro, como si fuese algo frágil que cuidar y aunque no era la persona de la que estaba enamorado, fácilmente pudo envidiar a quién fuese su futura pareja. Todos aquellos pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto sintió la punta suave atravesar lentamente y de a tramos su interior, esperando el ajuste al tamaño de la intrusión cada vez que avanzaba.

Matsukawa observaba el panorama encantado, sabiendo que no volvería a repetirse y que, por la “ _ebriedad_ ” que ambos portaban quizás el otro chico no recordaría todo, entonces susurró en su oído mientras probaba una pequeña embestida.

 

—No debería quererte como lo hago…

 

Oikawa creyó oír mal y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle pues su cuerpo respondía al suave vaivén que se había formado, que si bien no era todo placentero, al menos ocupaba un mayor porcentaje que el dolor o la incomodidad.

 

Gradualmente, la molestia fue transformándose en placer caliente que nunca supo que iba a sentir de esa forma, o quizás era la emoción de su primera vez, por lo que no le importó volver a tomar sus labios mientras recitaba su primer nombre como un mantra. Claro que no duraron demasiado. El primero en caer al orgasmo fue Matsukawa, descargando fuera del castaño enseguida y encerrando el miembro erecto del mismo con una de sus manos al tiempo que succionaba cada tramo de piel que podía, haciéndolo estallar escandalosamente.

 

Ah, si hubiese tenido la chance de grabar los dulces gemidos gritando su nombre.

 

El post coito no fue incómodo como esperaba, aunque hubo llanto y algunos momentos de tristeza por el rechazo. Ambos se acurrucaron después de limpiarse por encima con una de las prendas regadas por el piso y durmieron plácidamente impulsados por el acto en sí y el alcohol, sin preocuparse por el día siguiente.

 

En la mañana los encontró el arrepentimiento, ninguno dijo nada más de lo necesario, Oikawa tomó un baño, se vistió y cruzó la puerta de salida no sin antes preguntarle con seriedad si lo que había dicho anoche era cierto, llevándose una respuesta que no estaba listo para digerir.

 

Esa fue la última vez que Matsukawa lo vio.

 

Ahora podía desprenderse de ese amor tóxico, ahora podía comenzar a olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

 

—·—

 

Oikawa nunca pudo volver a sentirse de la misma forma, a pesar de que le gustaba Iwaizumi hacía muchos años, el sexo de su primera vez con Matsukawa no lo dejaba dormir. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en sus miradas llenas de cariño, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo de la misma forma, casi parecía que estaba siendo amado de una forma tan devota que tuvo que cuestionarse si era el alcohol alterando su percepción o la realidad misma.

Sea como fuere, la universidad separó los caminos de ambos y aunque sus dudas lo llevaron a sentir otras cosas por Issei, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volverlo a encontrar.

 

—·—

 

Tres años después de esa noche, aún recordaba cada parte del cuerpo de Oikawa pero, a diferencia de esos tiempos, ya no le dolía. Podía verlo como un buen recuerdo y así estaba bien. Al menos hasta que se topó nuevamente con él. Pensó que una transferencia al departamento de Tokyo de su universidad no haría ningún mal y ahí estaba, viendo como apenas tres años habían hecho cambios bellísimos en el chico que volvía a hundirlo en el más miserable amor no correspondido. No podía lidiar con esto, no ahora.

 

Pasó de largo la figura alta, tal que fueran extraños y para su sorpresa, fue la voz de alto del castaño quién lo detuvo en sus pasos. No estaba listo, no necesitaba volver a revivir el pasado ni recordar cuánto lo amaba.

 

—Matsun, supe que estás viviendo en Tokyo y pensé en cruzarte, decirte algunas cosas que debí antes pero te fuiste… Makki me lo dijo todo, lo que sentías y cómo me ayudaste a pesar de ello, no debiste… ¿Por qué te lastimaste así? —Dijo la tímida voz, algunos tonos más profunda de lo que usualmente era, acercándose con cautela y una mueca haciendo juego.

 

De cerca podía ver cuánto había madurado en apariencia a pesar del relativamente poco tiempo que pasó. Lo que no recordaba sin dudas, era esa expresión dirigida a él. El miedo al rechazo dibujado en las facciones del brillante muchacho que antes supo ser culpa de Iwaizumi.

 

—No hay nada que decir entonces, con más razón, si sabes cómo me siento y aprecias lo que hice por ti, deberías dejarme en paz, al menos merezco eso —sonaba horrible y cruel, pero en estos años había aprendido a ser egoísta, deseaba despertar de este mal sueño que siempre terminaba volviéndolo hacia el castaño causante de ello

—. Aún recuerdo cómo se sentían tus manos, cómo me besaste y cómo me mirabas, aún extraño eso. No supe realmente cuánto te extrañaba hasta que en mi primer año en Todai comencé a experimentar más el sexo, se sentía bien pero, ¿sabes? No podía dejar de comparar constantemente esas personas que ya no tienen rostro en mis memorias, contigo. Me di cuenta tarde de lo mucho que quiero tener todo eso contigo, Matsun… ¡Issei!—Lágrimas recorrían el rostro aún angelical del castaño, pero las palabras no dejaban de salir de su boca, tres años de estar lejos de la única persona que supo hacerlo sentir el ser más importante de su vida y que había desperdiciando corriendo hacia lo imposible.

 

¿Aún lo quería?

 

—Dame una oportunidad, sé que aún sientes algo por mí, podemos empezar bien, yo… yo… —El quiebre vino de la mano con los brazos largos de Matsukawa rodeando la figura agitada por tanta sinceridad junta y se aferró a él como si fuese el último aliento de su vida, sabiendo que no se dejarían ir esta vez.

 

—·—

 

Después de la confesión a corazón abierto, esa noche volvieron a desnudarse por segunda vez pero con la calma de saber que ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, como siempre debió ser.

 

Oikawa disfrutó de los miles “ _Te amo_ ” bailando en sus oídos, las caricias que tanto había extrañado y el desayuno que nunca había podido tomar la mañana siguiente, envuelto en las sábanas y con un puchero que logró convencer a Matsukawa de no volver a salir de aquella cama nunca más.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
